Don't Forget, Love
by Hanamaki
Summary: We were separated a long time ago, my dear one. Too long... I still wish you had come back, but I know now that if you had, you'd be dead just like the rest of them. The only thing that keeps me sane is our bond. One day we will meet again. I never thought it would take you so long to return to me. But it seems I'll have to be the one to return you. "Don't Forget about me love..."
1. Chapter 1

Don't Forget, Love.

By Hana_Maki

**Chapter One.**

* * *

We were separated a long time ago, my dear one. Too long...

I still wish you had come back, but I know now that if you had, you'd be dead just like the rest of them. The only thing that keeps me sane is our bond. I know you are alive and well. One day we will meet again. It was fortunate that I was on assignment on a different planet just like you. It was there were our Prince found me. Lost and utterly confused on what to do. I had no home to return to and you my mate were still on assignment. I never thought it would take you so long to return to me. But it seems I'll have to be the one to return you, _" I'll find my way back to you Kakarot. Somehow..."_

...

I saw his ship land. I never liked that guy. Frieza... The guy, _the creature,_ always gave me the creeps. " It sucks that I have to work for someone like him." The mostly likely reason why I felt like that was because I always suspected the creature of having to do something with the destruction of my home planet, Vegeta. As I approached the vessel, the last person I had ever expected to see was apparently waiting for me. And that says a lot since I'm a low-class warrior.

" Welcome Sister! You don't know how hard it was to track you down but then again you are very lucky to have been out on assignment when the meteor struck Planet Vegeta or else you'd be blown up into a thousand tiny pieces like the rest of our fallen Saiyan brothers." The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, spoke to me in greeting when I arrived at Frieza's ship.

" M-My Prince." I weakly responded. _" Great...good job at showing him how tough you are."_

" Now tell me, did you accomplish what you were sent out do on this miserable planet?" Vegeta continued to say with an arrogant smirk on his face.

" Yes, all the resources that are required are safely being shipped to the remaining fleets."

" Good. Out of curiosity were you bonded?" he questioned as his eyes roamed her body in a lustful way.

At the way he was looking at me I unconsciously stiffened," I am." I responded with emphasizes on the 'am'.

" Tch, you say it as if you still are." clearly amused at my response.

" That is because I still am, my Prince."

" So your Mate still lives?" He continued to question me with clear sudden interest lacing his voice.

" Yes."

" Well then where is he?" Vegeta asked completely baffled at the sudden turn of events. He knew that none of his soldiers were bonded and if they had been their mates had died when the meteor stuck Planet Vegeta.

" He was on assignment when the Meteor struck."

" What planet?"

" Earth."

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters! except my own creations... anyways please review! and if any are wondering who is the other person its a girl and i won't say anymore cause that would ruin the plot! So read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" Ha, Earth you say? Didn't we send a mere child to dispose of those weaklings? Kakarot, a low-class warrior wasn't it?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.

" Yes, but earth is quite far away don't you think?" I quickly said in defense of my mate.

" Ha if you say so. How long has he been away on assignment?"

" It would be about 20 years, give or take a few."

" That long huh? Well it seems suiting that a low class warrior would take so long to wipe out such a weak race."

_"Grr... This bastard is starting to piss me off!"_ In a calm voice, I responded " Well, My prince." saying through clenched teeth. " would you be so kind as to tell me why it is that I am honored with your presence?"

" Ah, yes- As you know there are only five remaining Saiyans including you and Kakarot. " As he spoke, Vegeta motioned for them to get aboard the ship. After the closing the port behind them he continued." And now it seems that my _original purpose_ in coming here will have to be postponed."

" And how does this pertain to me?"

" Hmph, I would think it'd be obvious. Seeing as you are the only remaining _female _Saiyan." He sneered at her.

" But I am bonded." I quickly said, shocked at the meaning behind his words.

" And that is why I have to postpone my objective... for now. But don't worry, as we speak, Raditz is preparing to retrieve _his young brother Kakarot._ However I will allow you to go with Raditz to earth. Wouldn't it be nice to be reunited with _him_?_"_

" Raditz?"

" Yes, I had planned for Kakarot to join us prepare one of the rather troublesome planets for sale, but now it seems I'll have to be one Saiyan short."

Pure rage shot through me at his vile intentions. No one was going to hurt my mate!

" Let me make one thing clear. I will never be your mate!" I spat at him.

What I didn't expect was his reaction. Back handing me across my face he sent me flying against one of the ships walls. Coming closer as he said,

" Do you think I want such a weak mate? Even though you are a low-class warrior, you are a full-blooded Saiyan and I need an heir, a pure-blooded Saiyan heir." Before leaving he ordered me to be ready for in two days he'd send me and Raditz to earth.

With that he left the chamber we were in. As soon as I heard the door close I crumpled to the ground. Never before had I been so humiliated. Never before did I need the comfort of the one I loved most. " Kakarot..." I weakly called out before letting the darkness envelop me.

...

" Man Gohan, you really gave me a scare there!" Goku chuckled as he and his son were on their way to Master Roshi's house on Nimbus.

" I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to fall into the river." Gohan said feeling ashamed at himself for being so weak.

" Haha it's okay son it happens. Man I can't wait for you to meet my friends. You'll love them. I sure do!"

" Who will I meet?"

" Well let's see, Krillin will probably be there and I know Master Roshi will be. I don't know about anyone else. It'll be a surprise for both of us I guess." Goku answered with his trade mark laugh.

" Oh okay." Gohan couldn't help but smile at his father.

After crossing halfway through a vast sea, Goku could make out the small Island house.

" Look Gohan there's Master Roshi's house!" Pointing in the direction of said house.

Leaping of Nimbus, Goku made his way over to the house while holding his son in his arms.

" Hello, anywhere there?" He called out in greeting.

" Hey Goku long time no see!" Krillin greeted at them with a grin.

" Yeah Goku where ya been?" Bulma said as she, Krillin and Master Roshi approached him.

" Hey guys!"

" Say Goku who's the kid? You babysitting or something?" Krillin asked after spotting Gohan.

" Oh, no he's my son." At his words everyone couldn't help but gap.\ " Say hello, son?"

" Oh hello." Gohan timidly complied. A chorus of hello's answered him.

" Well Goku I can't say I thought you had it in ya." Roshi said after quickly recovering from the shock.

" Haha It's quite a surprise isn't it! His name is Gohan."

" Named him in honor after your grandfather I didn't you?" Roshi couldn't help but chuckle.

" Yup!"

" He sure does take after you, Goku in the looks department." Krillin mused.

" Hey little guy, how old are you?" Bulma asked Gohan as she crouched to his level.

" Um, four miss."

" Well aren't you the little gentlemen." She smiled at him.

" Yeah he takes after Chi-Chi there." Goku commented.

" Wait a second does he have a-a tail?" Bulma stuttered in horror.

" Yeah, just like I did as a child, remember Bulma?" Goku cheerfully remarked.

" Say Goku, have you noticed anything odd about your boy?" Master Roshi inquired.

" Odd? No not really."

" What about when he sees a full moon?"

" A full moon? I don't know. We go to sleep pretty early." Goku shrugged in response.

" Hey Goku I can't believe I didn't notice earlier, is that a dragon ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked.

" Yeah it's my grandpa's four star ball. I put it on there to remember him by. I also found the three and six star ball when I was out looking for this one."

" Man that sure does take me back. We had some crazy adventures back then didn't we?" Bulma remarked with a sigh.

" Yeah those were some good times." Goku replied. Suddenly everyone felt Goku stiffen.

" What's the matter Goku? Krillin started to worry once he saw how tense Goku became all of a sudden.

" Something, no _Somthings_ are coming our way."

" Huh? You sure I don't see anything." Krillin began to scan the horizon in hopes of catching a glimpse of what had his friend on such high alert.

...

Hours before...

Two space pods could be seen flying across the sky and easily mistaken to be meteors. As was the case for one poor farmer who had the misfortunate to come across said pods.

" Hmph such weaklings, the fool only had a power level 5." Raditz retorted.

" Stop wasting time Raditz, we have to find Kakarot." I spoke up after realizing the big oaf wasn't searching for our objective.

" Why the rush? It should be easy to track him down on this miserable planet. There's hardly any high power levels around!"

" Whatever, There's a decent power level in that direction it might be Kakarot." As I gestured toward the direction my scanner picked up the power reading, I could hardly contain my excitement. I was finally on Earth. The place that had separated me for my love and now we merely hours apart. _" Soon my love Soon."_

" Ah- yes... I would almost consider it respectable Almost." Raditz sneered with a chuckle. He suddenly took to the skies.

_" Great, now I have to track him down."_ I quickly followed him. After a few moments I caught up to him and what seemed to be the source of the power reading. _" Well that's not Kakarot. It appears to be an Namekian."_

" What business do you have with me?" The Namekian suddenly spoke up.

" Oh sorry, I thought you were some one else." Raditz feign an apology.

" Well then I suggest you get moving unless you want some trouble."

" Oh really? From you? You may have a fairly decent power level, it still doesn't compare to me." smirking arrogantly as he spoke.

" I'll show you weak." Charging a powerful blast at the strange creature before Piccolo hit him square on. After the dust cleared, Piccolo was horrified to see that his hit had little to no affect on him.

" Well, that sure did manage to pick up dust. Is that the best you can do? If it is let me show you some real power!" But before Raditz had a chance to attack I quickly interrupted him.

" Raditz there's another high power reading. Most likely the highest on this planet. It must be Kakarot."

" Well it seems you get to live another day." With that Raditz took off. Taking off after him, I felt a sudden pull in the direction the power reading was from. A pull that I hadn't felt in over 20 years.

_" Kakarot I've found you..."_

**_A/N: _Well tell me how I did! Review Review Review! I really appreciate some feedback! And if you know any good saiyan girl names please tell me! i'm drawing a blank on a good name for my character. I need something with a good meaning behind it! If you have an ideas please share them with me! Well thanks and hopefully I can update soon!**


End file.
